List of Enemies in Flipped Out
These are the enemies in the game Flipped Out. Sea Buddies Sea Buddies '''are the main enemies in the game. There are many types of Sea Buddies, and each Sea Buddy has a different ability. Purple Sea Buddies '''Purple Sea Buddies '''are the first type of Sea Buddy the player encounters. It has a square shape. It can attack in a 3x3 area around it in Sugar Mode, or in an area around it in Spice Mode. 2016-11-18 (4).png|Purple Sea Buddies about to attack in their areas in Sugar Mode 2016-11-18 (6).png|About to attack Blossom 2016-11-18 (5).png|Purple Sea Buddy about to attack Bubbles in Spice Mode Orange Sea Buddies '''Orange Sea Buddies have a spherical shape. There are two types of Orange Sea Buddies. The regular Orange Sea Buddy can shoot a projectile towards any four directions, horizontal or vertical, in Sugar Mode, and in front of it in Spice Mode. Another Orange Sea Buddy with a protective shell can attack any 3 squares of its choice in Sugar Mode, or any 3 areas in Spice Mode. When the Shelled Sea Buddy attacks, it hides in its shell, protecting itself to most attacks. White Sea Buddies White Sea Buddies can be matched with any color of Sea Buddies. Its ability only works in Sugar Mode, and it will disappear after a short while when played in Spice Mode. Yellow Sea Buddies Yellow Sea Buddies have a triangular shape. In Sugar Mode, it moves along the diagonal directions, and if it spots a Powerpuff Girl, it will chase her and attack. In Spice Mode, it will attack a if a Powerpuff Girl is in its area of attack. Green Sea Buddies Bosses Mojo Jojo Mojo Jojo 'is the first boss in ''Flipped Out!. He is encountered at the end of Townsville and Monster Island. During each Mojo battle, the player has to defeat his robot twice, once in Sugar Mode and once in Spice Mode, as he will hack the player's device to force it in the required mode. Attacks in Sugar Mode * '''Mojo Lasers-Shoots giant lasers from his robot's hands down the first two and last two columns, destroying everything, and hurting the Powerpuff Girls, if they are in said columns. If the player manages to damage his robot hands by matching them with the same colored droids, the hands will instead damage the robot, and the laser attack will not be used. * Mojo Missiles-Launches 8 missiles at random targets, which damage surrounding areas. The intact missiles can be used as bombs for the Powerpuff Girls to damage droids, robot hands, and even the robot itself. Attacks in Spice Mode * Mojo Punch-Launches his robot hands at the Girls, which grabs and stuns them. If the Girls manage to escape the robot hands, they will shoot fireballs in 4 directions. * Mojo Dash-Dashes across the screen, and will damage the Girls if they appear in his direction. *This article will be finished soon Category:Villains Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters